Creatures From a Different Race
by iDummy
Summary: In a world where there are different races and different dimensions, four main heroes are on their quest to find out who they really are as people, and where their friendship lies. Difficulties in their path, they have to fight to keep their friendship strong over the tournament, in order to overthrow the great challenge in their path. (Rated T to be safe)
1. Introduction

**I do not own FFC in any way!**

_There are multiple dimensions in this world. Dimensions we never discover. But that's okay, what we don't know won't hurt us, right? In some cases, yes. In others, not so much. Let me, the narrator, explain. There are dimensions, and then there are worlds. Dimensions are all different, but all connected in one world. In different worlds, are different dimensions. In the very world we are in right now, there are millions of dimensions attached to it. But I will only talk about one in particular, the Races Dimension._

 _In the Races Dimensions there are, well, different races. I shall name a pretty important one. There is the Hybrid Creatures Race. The beings in this race are human, well, pretty much human. They have only one difference from human beings. That is, having super natural powers. The human may be part wolf-mage, and have powers. That's an example anyway. The humans from this race do not stay in Races Dimension, they go into the real world, on Earth. These beings may or may not know they have their abilities. It depends on if their parents or guardian wish for them to know, or for them to figure it out themselves. If the parents or guardian chose to not tell them, the human is on this quest they don't even know they are on to find their powers. There could be these creatures walking all around us, without us knowing. There is a specific thing that triggers these powers, but until the even happens, the human may have no idea. After the powers have been activated at least once, the human can activate their powers whenever they wish. Though, it's best that they keep their powers a secret if possible._

 _There is a creature that is not in the real world, that has been floating around between dimensions for eternity. The creature does not have a specific race in which it belongs, always being tossed around in rejection. The creature grew tired and angry of this long ago, and flew to the real world. The creature is getting revenge, taking over, the creature will do anything, or hurt anyone, who gets in his way._

 **~|~|~|~|~|Transition|~|~|~|~|~**

 _Hey! My name is Dina Sentōki. I'm 8 years old, and.. Er, I'm not sure. I don't have many interests. Oh! Well, my dad is a Fossil Fighter, and that sounds pretty cool. But, you have to be sixteen years old in order to become a Fossil Fighter, unless accompanied by someone. Well, my life isn't that interesting I don't think. Let's see, where to begin..._

 _Oh! I was born May 5th. I'm the youngest in my family. I have an older brother, his name is Dino, he's thirteen. He also wants to be a Fossil Fighter. Other than that it's only my mom and dad. Dad is away most of the day, he leaves really early in the morning and comes back for dinner time. Besically all his job is is going to this big building with a huge dome in the middle. Then he has fossil battles and it is broadcasted over the television. Me and Dino get to watch sometimes! Once dad gets home, he always tells us about his day in work with some funny story. It's nice to hear all the weird stuff he gets to see. I love my dad._

 _My mom? Well, er.. My mom is okay. I don't know. I don't think she likes me. As soon as Dad leaves, she shoves us outside with our dog. And doesn't let us in until right before Dad comes home! I get really bad sun burns sometimes, but that's okay. When it's hot, my brother just puts my hair in a pony tail. I actually heard Dad and Mom saying that me and my brother need to have our.. Sweat glands removed? I don't know what that is. Anyway.._

 _I love my dog, Chexmix is her name! She is a really big white collie dog with brown and black spots. She loves me more than Mom! Mom doesn't like me very much, sometimes she comes outside to tell us to be quiet. But it's worth the wait when Dad comes home! Oh, I have to go, Dad is calling!_

I close my notebook after I hear Dad calling my name from down the stairs. I turn out of my room and spring down the winding staircase. I see my dad, smiling like always, his chocolate eyes and dark blonde hair staring at me. My mother is also standing next to him, her arms crossed and her brows furrowed.

"Bed time! Go grab some water, brush your teeth, and hop in bed, okay? Same goes for you Dino boy!" He shouted up the stairs.

I'm confused, but don't argue. I nod my head, smile, then turn back up the stairs. I go into the bathroom and fill up my cup. Then, I quickly run into my bed and wait. I don't mind going to bed early, but I am wondering what they are talking about? As soon as I hear my dad turn away from the staircase, I crawl out of bed. I tiptoe out my room. Since the staircase is spiral, once I get to the edge. I sit and listen behind the wall.

"I can't stand her anymore! She is not human, she is a freak and refuse to let her stay in this house any longer!" I hear my mother shout, I could have heard her perfectly fine from my room.

"Seriously? Human or not, she is our daughter, our own flesh and blood, and you want to kick her out? That is just horrible, you realize that?" I hear my father shout back.

"I realize she is my daughter, and I hate to admit it."

"You realize why I am married to you? Because you used to be sweet, to hear this from the mouth which used to shower me with compliments and love.. Seems impossible."

"Well guess what? What if I were to say the only reason I married you was to keep children occupied, and your wallet? Face it, Fossil Fighters get way too much money from what seems fair."

"Maybe if you got a degree and a job, you wouldn't need my wallet, and still love me and your own children?"

"I never loved my children, you know this!"

"What if I take the children and leave? Then you would have no money, and no family!?"

"Fine!" She paused for a moment, she went to speak but her voice just came out as a croak. She took a deep breath, and continued... "See if I care."

"I-I didn't mean to, wait no! You don't actually mean that.. Do you? Wha-What are you doing with that? That's not funny, put that down!" My father cries, I shake, completely still. I hear my mom grabbing something and a loud thud. I turn my head around the corner slightly, to see my mother pinning Dad to the wall. Knife is hand, she starts... Crying?

"If you won't give up that freak, I will." She says, she puts the blade to his neck. "And you won't be able to stop me." She slices the blade against his neck. My dad is clearly stronger than my mom, why didn't he put up a fight?

I finally regain my sense, and run up the stairs. I hear sirens from outside, followed by the doors breaking open. I hear people downstairs, screams, and people rushing upstairs to my brother's and my own room. They lead us downstairs, I turn my head to find my dad on the floor, bleeding from his neck. And beside him on the floor is my mother, with slits in her wrist. The police officer covers my eyes and ushers us outside.

 **~|~|~|~|~|Transition|~|~|~|~|~**

Both my parents died that day. I never understood their conversation fully. But that didn't matter now, I'm here to avenge my father. I get it now, that my mother was ill, mentally. She always thought she was in a dream, and for her to wake up.. Was to die. All just a bad dream. Her being ill, killing Dad, is the reason I am here. Here, being with my best friend at this mountain to find vivosaurs. After all that I've been through, family dying, witness protection, adoption, and suffering mentally... I'm not giving up at this point.

I love my new family, I'm here with my adopted parents, Dino, and Chexmix. I'm here at this cliff with my best friend, who I call my brother, Todd, to fulfill our destiny. I'm prepared now that I am at the age fourteen. 

**A/N: Okay! Done with the first chapter. I never thought something so short could take so long to write. I hope you liked it, if you didn't.. I'm sorry. I thought it was pretty good. For now it's just some character development. I should start writing the actual story in the next chapter. In the mean time, if anyone has any comments or criticism for me to improve, let me know! Bye, now!**

 **-Moona 3**


	2. A Wild Ride

**A/N: It actually was really fun writing the introduction, even though I wrote it at twelve am. Anyways, I'm home alone! WHOO! But I wanted to write out in the living room where I won't be judged for writing fanfiction. It's nice. I don't remember the exact dialog and I would replay the game but I'm already in the middle of replaying and I'm NOT starting over. Anyways, onward!**

 **I don't own FFC, even though I want to. Sad face.**

I sat at the edge of a cliff, birds gliding through, sending I rush of wind to my face. My blonde hair flying in my face and into my mouth. After collecting my hair in a ponytail, I hear my friend scream a few feet away.

"Stop staring at the scenery and get over here, Dina!"

"Yeah, yeah! I'm coming, just stop squealing!"

I almost always wear the same blue jumpsuit sand boots every day, as well as a side ponytail with my bangs hanging free and framing my face. I had chocolate brown eyes, very dark. I'm not sure why they're the way they are, dark, I think personally I'm a bright and sunny person.

My friend Todd on the other hand has a green jumpsuit and boots, sandy brownish hair often partially covered by an excavation helmet. He had blue eyes as bright as the midday sky.

I sprint over, Todd jumping and shaking around. I can tell he is excited. But he hasn't told me why.

"People say wild vivosaurs live up this mountain."

"Vivo-Vivosaurs?" I say. I remember loving them when I was younger, and Todd should know that perfectly well. I don't know if I'll ever stop thinking of Dad when I hear the word though.

"I thought we went over this. Ugh, I vivosaur is a-"

"I know what a vivosaur is!" I shout, kinda angry he didn't realize what I was thinking.

He stared at me for a second, realization in his face. He then smiled, and I realized I blew up on him.

"Er, well- I mean.. Sorry." I say stuttering.

"There is no need to say anything else, let's just go already!" He said, impatient. "Race you to the top!" He started running up the mountain.

"Hey! You come back here!" I chase after him.

Once we get to the top of the hill, we look around for these supposed vivosaurs. Since when are vivosaurs wild? This whole thing seemed like a lie, until we heard... rumbling?

Out of the bushes, a blur of blue and white came dashing out.

"Th-That's an... Allosaurus!"

"That seems very clear, now what are you doing? Run!" I have to grab his wrist and drag-run him away from the vivosaur.

We meet a cliff. Almost falling off, we looked down the crevasse. Knowing I'm the braver one, I step forward.

"Eat Dina, not me! I'm too innocent!"

"Excuse me!? Not the time, Todd!"

All of a sudden, we hear a screetch. We turn our heads, we see the Allo meters away, to see a Ptera flying towards us. It also seems there is a figure riding on top of it.

"Jump on, pards!"

"Huh?-"

"No time to waste Todd!" I say as I run, grab his wrist, and jump off the cliff. The figure who rides the Ptera grabs my hand and pulls us up. We ride the Ptera to safety, on the other side of the mountain.

Once we land, me and Todd turn to see who our savior was, since we kinda didn't have time to observe that before. What we saw put us into complete and utter shock. Before us was world class Fossil Fighter, Joe Wildwest.

Joe looked like the classic cowboy from one of those old western. You know which ones I'm talking about, the ones your dad and grandpa watch. Brown cowboy hat (which had these.. weird horn things coming out of them) and boots, leather jacket with a white dress shirt underneath. He had blue eyes, very similar to Todd's, like they had the same dream, passion, and determination.

"Wha-What?" Is all I can manage to say.

"Oh my gosh!" Todd starts rambling on in the happy voice, I'm guessing he's just extremely happy? I'm not sure, he is saying things so fast I can't hear him. "And-" He catches his breath.. "I must sound like a real nerd right now, huh?"

"Yes, yes you do." I say sarcasticly, and lightly punch his arm.

"Well grease my pants and call me slick, you small frys are making me blush." Wow, that's a line right there. We hear a distant growling, we can tell the Allosaurus is tracking us down for a fight in the distance. "That Allosaurus is madder than a sack full of hornets." Seriously, this guy has some lines.. "Guess we have no choice to subdue that critter to a fossil battle. How 'bout it small fry?" He turns to Todd. I can tell Todd has a sense of worry in his face.

"Er, um.. Oh! Oh, my stomach! It hurts, it must be that rotten banana I ate this morning.. yeah, that's it. Ooh." This stomachache doesn't see very realistic, but it is familiar. Todd has used this excuse before. I can't help but feel bad for him, not being able to stick up for himself and all I suppose.

"Erm, I guess you'll just have to battle in Todd's place then. I have four medals to choose from, so just pick whatever one strikes your fancy." He held out four dino medals, the first I've seen in years. I look them over. I study each one closely.

I see a Toba Titanosaur.. I can tell it's not a fighter. More so defensive. Also probably for female fighters to look nice while battling, from what I can tell from the pearls engraved in it's body. Probably not for me, seems too.. Pink?

Then I see a Tsintaosaurus also. It was pretty small, with webbed claws. Looks like it is supposed to be more supportive, but it can still fight if necessary. Not bad of a choice, but not for me.

I browse over to the next vivosaur, a Dimetrodon. It needs time to grow strength, but it is smart and can trick others easily. This vivosaur seems smarter than me, seems good for other people, but not me.

My eyes glaze over blue scales and yellow feathers. The last vivosaur I see, an Areosteon. It seems it is quick and a hard fighter. Though it has some lacks in defense but it's armoured body seems to protect her. It has high attacks, and doesn't think before attacking. This vivosaur kinda reminds me of myself, quick to attack, slow to think. That's my vivosaur.

I pick up the Areos medal, and look up at Joe. "Nice choice there small fry!"

I nod my head and smile. "Thanks, I'd like to hope it would be." I walk up to the Allo climbing down the hill. I throw the medal at it, and enter battle. Joe explains to me how to fight, and I start attacking.

I think to myself... Okay, maybe I should instruct it to use Wind Blast, considering it's the only move available right now. Just as I am about to yell my command, the vivosaur already attacks! Huh, strange. It's like it knows what I'm thinking..

Areos takes a deep breath of air, and blows it to the Allo. Air rushing to it's face, wind cutting it's face, leaving scratches. It takes out about half of it's health.

The Allo plots it's attack, and attacks. It quickly rushes toward Areos, who which didn't know what was happening, tried to dive away. The Allo still managed to grab Areos' leg with an Allo Bite. Luckily Areos has scales for protection, but it still left a dent in it's skin. It took out a little less than half the health.

I thought to myself again, just another Wind Blast.. And once again, right one cue, Areos attacked. Blowing wind into Allo's face, cutting more flesh and infecting previous cuts. It almost took it out, with only a bit of health left, the Allo settles back down and returned to it's dino medal. I noticed its medal was bent badly, and when Areos also retreated, her medal was bent lightly.

"That was amazing, Dina!" I heard Todd call.

"Didn't your stomache hurt a moment ago?" I said, knowing now it was truly fake.

"Er, uh... I guess I'm better now?" He said, confused with himself.

"Good job small fry! Any questions?" Joe asked.

"Actually, yes. A few..."

Joe went over and picked up the Allo medal. "And what would those be?"

"Well, first of all, why are the medals bent. They were perfectly fine before?"

"Oh, well you see pard, the less health the vivosaur has when they return to their medal causes the medal to bend. For example, when they have all their health, it won't be bent. When the critter has all of its health gone, its medal with be very damaged. The medals turn back normal when their health is back, which will be regained over time." He explained.

" Oh, I see.." I replied, now understanding. He looked at me, waiting for my other question. "Oh! And um, why did it seem like Areos could hear my thoughts? I would think to myself the attack, and right then she would attack..?"

Joe looked at me for a moment, wide-eyed. "Er, I think you should probably keep Areos."

I looked down at the medal in my hand. "But, why?"

He continued to stare in awe, and then continued. "Most fighters can speak with their vivosaurs if they have a strong enough connection. Except, they do it through thought. Meaning anything you think in your head, your vivosaur can hear if they are near you. Areos never spoke with me, if she feels comfortable around you, she should start speaking with you in your mind."

I looked at the medal, that seemed ridiculous, but... Believable. I just nodded my head, and gripped my hand around the medal tighter, then put it in my pocket.

"That Allo was abandoned by some cruel fighter, guess that's why it had his shorts in a bunch." Oh, that makes sense. I was wondering why it was wild.. "That's why I am here actually! The Fighters Association asked me to gather up rouge vivosaurs." We look up at him. "But my job here is done.." He started to walk away up the hill, then turned around once more. "Adios!" With that, he walked away.

I turned to Todd, a smile formed on our faces. We lost it. We started jumping around, squealing, laughing, it was exciting! "I can't believe the Joe Wildwest just spoke to us! No doubt about it now Dina, we have to become Fossil Fighters!"

"You bet, and it will be amazing and avengeful!"

"Avengeful?"

"Oh, um.. I said nothing."

"... Alright then!" And we continued to jump, and run home. 

**A/N: And that's it! Chapter 1, complete. May I just say, choosing a vivosaur for Dina was very hard. I didn't want anyone to get upset with what I had her go for, so I am here to explain why she has an Areos now. I imagine if Dina got in a fight, she would just run and attack without thinking. And while her defense isn't the best, she still can if she needs to. That sounded the most like Areos, so that's what I went with. I know a lot of people like Dimetrodon, and I like it too.. It's a good vivosaur, but I didn't think a smarty witty lizard would really match her. Anways, please feel free to leave criticism and ideas. I want to name Dina's vivosaurs for later in the story, so if you have an idea for Areos, tell me. I don't know if you noticed but the Areos is a girl, to match Dina in the best way possible. I'm not good with names, so give me some ideas! If I find one I really like, that's what I'll use. But now I have to go, bye!**

 **-Moona 3**


	3. A Dream Coming True

**A/N:** **I'm actually writing two chapters in a day, go me! Anyways, I won't be online for the most of tomorrow because I have to go to the pool with my nephew. Fun! Whoo! Anyways, I have a name for Areos, Kaze. It was suggested by hereforphanfiction so thank you! The name** **is supposed to be japanese for 'Wind', like an Areos' Wind Blast. And since FFC was a thing in Japan and stuff, that is why it's Japanese. Anyways, here we go with a bunch of introductions!**

 **I do not own FFC in any way, iT BELONGS TO RED ENTERTAINMENT AND NINTENDO GAWSH**

 _2 years later..._

"I can't believe we made it all the way through the preliminaries and came all the way here!" Todd shouted, obviously excited.

I smile, and look down at the dino medal in my hand. Areos, I still have her. I flash of memory comes to my mind...

 _Most fighters can speak with their vivosaurs if they have a strong enough connection. Except, they do it through thought. Meaning anything you think in your head, your vivosaur can hear if they are near you. Areos never spoke with me, if she feels comfortable around you, she should start speaking with you in your mind._

Areos never did speak to me, she doesn't have a name, a voice. Though I haven't been able to interact with her much either. Releasing a vivosaur on public ground can be illegal, unless it is confirmed it is allowed. But it's not, so...

I will get to talk to her, I will. I swear on it.

"Dina? Diiinaaaa? DINA!" Todd had screamed right in my ear.

"Ah! Todd? Oh, sorry. Anyways... Look! I can start to see the park!" We look out the helicopter window. We see water elemental vivosaurs swimming and splashing in the water, air types flying overhead, and the three islands in the middle of it all.

Very suddenly, the pilot started slowing down.

"Sorry for the sudden stop, I'm trying to avoid these vivosaurs!" We hear the pilot shout.

"Ugh, I don't have time for this!" I'm very impatient, can't help it. I open the helicopter door..

"Er, ma'am? It's safety rules to keep the doors closed, and arms and legs in the helicopter!" The pilot said, obviously worried about what I was doing.

"Don't care, come on Todd!" I grabbed Todd's wrist, him squealing in his place.

"What!? Dina, no.. What are you-" I jump out of the helicopter, Todd dragged through the air behind me, screaming childishly. "OH GOD WE'RE GONNA DIE! WE'RE GOING TO BREAK OUR SKULLS AND WE'LL DIE! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!"

"Fear not, my friend! I has an idea!" I shout, hoping he heard me, considering how fast we were diving down. I took out my Areos medal, and threw it down on the ground, releasing Areos, who continued to catch us on her back. Now that is victory, point Dina!

Todd stared at me, scared and shaking. "I can not believe you just did that. You're going to get us kicked out of here and we haven't even been on the ground of the island yet!"

"Well, then get off the Areos and you will be touching the ground?" I say, confused about what to do about... Todd's... situation. We hop down on to the ground.

"Well that was an interesting arrival." We turn our heads, to see what appears to be one of the workers, staring politely at us. "Hello, and welcome to the Caliosteo Islands! I take it from that... unusual entrance that you are here to enter the Cup?"

"Yup! You would be correct, now tell me. What gave it away? His face of fear?" I say pointing to Todd, his face set as an angry pout.

"You better register quickly, registration will be ending soon! Okay, let me quickly explain, where we are standing now, in between all the fountains? Yeah, this is the helipad. Tell me if you want to go somewhere. On the far left in the Fossil Guild, go there for goods and stuff. In the middle of the island, ahead of us, is the Fossil Station, Leader's Office, Cleaning Room, and staff are hanging around there. And to the right is the Cleaning Party Emporium and Fossil Cannon, which aren't open right now. The staff will tell you where you will stay at night. Now go, go, go!"

We rushed toward the Fossil Stadium, and rushed to the receptionist.

"I take it you ran here to register for the Caliosteo Cup?" The receptionist spoke to us, silently laughing.

"That would be correct. Now take my registration money, just take it. Take my money!" Todd responded, not wanting to miss registration.

"You're not going to be late you know, you can calm down." She took his money , and counted it all up making sure he had the right amount. "And your name and age are...?"

"Todd Tokage, 16. NOW LET ME IN WOMAN" He lightly screamed, sarcastically.. I think anyways.

"Alright, and you?" She asked, gesturing to me.

"Dina Sentōki, also 16." I replied. "See, Todd? _Calmly_." He kind just shrugged and smirked, not caring what-so-ever.

"Alright, you're both registered!" She handed over these cards. "Those would be your Fighter Cards, they contain your name, age, rank, and then have a code attached to it. The code would be for your rooms, just slide your card in the slot by your room and your door should open. There is an extra island for dorms, you can ask the worker by the heliport to travel there. The location of your dorm should also be on your card." I observed the card and noticed there was a small slot with was missing info, a little slot for a photo. I can deal with that later.

Just then, a woman came out of a door next to us. She had her brown hair in a loose ponytail over her shoulder, and a yellow and green uniform. She turned and walked over to us.

"Hi there! I'm Stella and I'm the staff leader here on Ribular Town!" We just nodded in greeting. "Since you guys got here just in time, we'll start the tour in the most important place."

"The most important place? What do you think that is?" Todd questioned. I shrugged, I dunno.

She led us to a room to our right, when we entered I instantly recognized it as a cleaning room.

"This is the cleaning room, very important. Here you will clean fossils and form your team! We'll have you practice your cleaning on some fossils here..." She went over to some shelves which had many boxes on them, all labeled. She went and read off silently each one until... "Aha! There." she grabbed two large rocks from the box. "Fossils!" She lugged them over to us, and gently dropped them onto the counter.

She explained cleaning and how to use the hammer and drill, then chose me to go first and try cleaning a fossil. This wasn't my first time cleaning, my dad had let me do it once. It was a fun day, just him letting me come with him to his work... _Fun_.

After me and Todd finished, Stella started to speak again. "Alright, now we use this machine over here to revive!" She placed our fossils on this conveyor belt, which bursted to life and started rolling the fossils through the machine. On a screen, it showed the vivosaur and it's stats. A Tricera, rank 3. Out of the other end, the dino medal appeared. Stella grabbed it then handed it to me. I continued to put it in my pocket with Areos. I saw Todd revived a Stego, but before I could make a comment about that, I heard something, a voice. Voices.

 _"I feel weird, just being... alive?"_ A male voice sounded.

 _"It's a weird experience."_ Came a female voice.

Huh? Who is that?

 _"Oh, she hears us! She hears us!"_

 _"How long have you been waiting for this to happen?"_

 _"2 years... yeah, heh.."_

Seriously? I think I need a doctor...

 _"Oh, no no! I'm your Areos!" Said the female voice._

 _"And I'm the Tricera. Don't die!"_

You can speak.. You _can_ speak! This is amazing.. Er, sorry what are your names?

 _"The Areos who have had for 2 years, her name is Kaze."_

" _And I'm Tsunami, I've been here for 2 minutes. We have so much in common!"_

This is... amazing. Sorry, kind of in shock here.

I was returned to reality by Todd, snapping his fingers in my face.

"Dina? You okay? You're looking a little pale."

"Oh, I'm fine! Just thinking again.." I replied, simply.

"Let's go team! Don't have all day!" I heard Stella shout from by the doorway.

We went on to practice fossil battles, which was pretty cool. Nothing that interesting. Though the guy's name was Devin Strait.. Just saying, who names their child that? Anyway...

"And that's it for orientation you two! You are now officially entered in the Caliosteo Cup! Oh, and I almost forgot, your Paleopagers!" She handed us this light mint colored phone-looking things. "We send out messages for fighters, so these are very important for communication!"

 _Boop, boop, boop! This is an important public-service announcement from Caliosteo Fossil Park. The Caliosteo Cup opening ceremony will be kicking off shortly. All interested parties should report to the front of the Fighter station._

"That's my cue! Have fun you two!" And with that, Stella walked off outside.

After a while of just dancing around in joy, we also walked outside. We stood there, waiting in excitement. You could hear all the people talking about the Cup. Excitement was definitely in the air today. All of a sudden, a giant shadow had been overcast the ground. We look up to see a giant, flying television screen, from which Joe Wildwest's face appeared.

"Welcome to the Caliosteo Fossil Park... The place where dreams are made! I'm the owner of this here park. The name's Joe Wildwest. You fighters'll love it here... We got three islands to explore! Now get ready for a surprise! 'Cause I want ya'll to know that... The cup champion will own my park! You'll own 'er free and clear! So let's get to battlin' folks... The Caliosteo Cup is now open!" Joe's voice echoed through-out the town. Cheering and fireworks displayed. But something wasn't right... I was clapping until, Joe's eyes flashed... purple? I stopped clapping, confused. Todd turned to me and nudged my arm, so I continued to clap slowly.

We paused to talk about the ceremony for a bit, but when we stopped, we noticed we were all alone.

"Hey there Todd and Dina!" We turned to see Stella. "Why aren't you two off digging yet? You should have been notified on your pagers by now..." At that moment, we had buzzing coming from our pockets, we opened the pagers to notice we had then been notified that the first dig-site, Treasure Lake, was now open.

"Eek! We're really gonna do this! We better get there before all the fossils are gone!" And with that, Todd ran off.

"You know, I'm actually surprised Joe would do something like that.." I turned and gave Stella a confused look. "Well, none off the staff knew that the grand prize was the park, not even me!"

"Today has been, a strange day for me in general.. Everything has been.. strange and different." I reply.

"A good or bad different?"

"Honestly? I don't know. Past is just affecting present, that's all. I'm sure of it."

"Well, you better go catch up to your friend.."

"Er, yeah. Bye Stella." I ran off towards the entrance of Treasure Lake.

"Hey! Wait, come back! Oh no, he's gone already.." The staff lady was looking off in the distance of the dig-site. She then noticed me. "Wait! You haven't gotten your sonar yet, have you? Well you're not going to find any fossils without one!" She then continued to hand me a blue sonar. "That boy ahead of you just ran past me like his pants were on fire..."

"Er, well.. He was my friend I'm guessing. Sandy blonde hair, blue eyes, green cloths?"

"Yup."

"That would be him."

"Then let's go give him his sonar together, shall we?"

We continued to walk into Treasure Lake to see Todd running around like an idiot, trying to find fossils on the surface..

The dig site was a beautiful site. You walk in on a small hill corned off with a white fence that views off into the lake, which had a stone dinosaur skull in the middle. Around the lake was land Whig was all surrounded by woods. The was a pathway down the hill to the left of the entrance.

After giving him his sonar and explaining how it worked, we were left to our own devices. I immediately got to work.

 **A/N: That was _REALLY_ long... It was for me anyway.. Sorry. I won't be on tomorrow so you get two chapters today, how great! Also, when I first played the game, I read Devin Strait's name wrong. I thought it said 'Demon Stroke'.. Whoops. Hope you enjoyed, please leave your critics in the comments! Bye!**

 **-Moona 3**


	4. Boy Who Owned Cat Eyes

**A/N: I'm back! I apologize for being offline yesterday, but hey, not that many people are reading this. I think I'm going to include Rupert x Dina in this story, I ship it, other people ship it, it's being shipped. I hint at the ship a little in this chapter, but it won't get too deep until later in the story, for obvious reasons. Anyways, I'm just going to get on with the story...**

 **I don't own FFC in any way, I wish..**

When getting to work, I worked. I dug to find as many rocks as possible. There seemed to be rocks everywhere, in the lake, inside the dinosaur skull, literally everywhere. Though, I kinda freaked out when a man popped out of the ground, I freaked. yes, you read that right. A man, popped out of the ground. It was weird, he wanted to battle for the rock but he was acting insane and I ain't doing that.

Anyways, after my case was completely full, I reported back to town. I cleaned them all up, I ranked up Kaze to Rank 7, and Tsunami to Rank 4. I got some new vivosaurs, but none of them I was very interested in having in my team. So, wanting to evolve my team, I was about to go back to the dig-site.

Before I could return to digging, I was knocked over by this blur of red. After I regained my senses, I looked over to see... A person? A male, with silver hair that went to his shoulders and golden cat-shaped eyes, as well as a red cloak. He was hiding behind the counter, for reasons I'm not sure I want to look into. But, curiosity got the best of me.

"Er, hello? Are you okay there dude?" I simply asked, not exactly sure what to say in this situation.

His only response was him grabbing my hand and dragging me behind the counter as well. I was about to say something, but he put a finger up to his mouth to be quiet. I didn't say anything, but I did hear rustling from the front of the counter. We both turned our heads around the corner, and saw a group of girls, and a couple guys that seemed a bit out of place. Screaming, looking around, the group practically tearing the place apart, looking for something or someone. After searching for a while, the group left.

The boy stood up slowly and carefully, stepping out of his hiding spot. I quickly followed him, wanting to know what was going on.

"Er, well... Hi?" I said to him, still confused. He turned his head to look at me, saying nothing. "Um, my name is Dina. It's nice to meet you..?" I held out my hand, waiting for him to shake it in a greeting or something, but he just stood there. He stood there clueless of what I was doing, like it was poison. After staring at my hand, he looked back up to my face. He suddenly just shook his head, then walked away.

Well that was weird... He was a bit unusual, wasn't he?

 _"He may have been a bit off, but quite the looker, eh?"_ I heard a female voice in my head, Kaze. I got this strange image in my mind of Kaze wiggling her eyebrows sarcastically, an image I never want to see again.

You can shut up now Kaze.

Eager to get back to my original objective, I start walking back to Treasure Lake. Once I get there, a see a medium sized crowd, slowly getting bigger. Coming out of the crowd, is my own friend Todd, who has started to run over to me.

"Hey Dina! Did you hear? Rupert is entering the Cup. That's right, _the_ Rupert!" Todd exclaimed.

"Todd? Okay, who is Rupert, and why is there a huge crowd over there?" I don't get how Todd thinks I must know who this Rupert guy is.

"Rupert is over there, he's a prodigy! Come on, they're about to start an interview with Rupert now!" Todd grabbed my wrist and dragged me over to the front of the crowd.

I see a man with a camera, setting up lights and equipment. Next to him is a woman with her hair done up all nicely with a tight, really tight, blue dress and a microphone. A few feet away from them is another dude, which happens to be the guy from earlier. Wait... Okay, the whole thing with the crowd and hiding kinda makes sense now. But that doesn't explain why he couldn't even say anything to me. He just stands there, staring blankly to the crowd who is screaming and cheering for him, not a drop of emotion in his eyes.

A few moments later, the woman starts to quiet down the crowd. The cameraman starts counting down with his fingers, and the interview starts.

"Good morning. I'm Linda R. Porter, reporting for Caliosteo TV." The woman starts.. "With the Caliosteo Cup under way, we have an exclusive interview with one of the fighters. This undefeated child prodigy is on a stunning run of victories cross multiple Fossil Fighting tournaments. He's also the heir to a multinational corporation that produces a wide range of goods for fighters. It's the prince to FossilDig Inc. and the talk of every fighter in the town! Ladies and gentlemen... Say hello to Rupert!"

She then shifts her arm, as if she was presenting Rupert to everyone, which was basically what she was doing. Rupert just nodded, not caring less.

"Fan girls may squeal now.." The reporter took a few moments to let the fangirls scream and let their hearts out.

People sequel, scream, cry and shout. Rupert looks over the crowd, and his eyes lie on me. His eyes seem to widen, with a surprise. His face turns red, and shakes his head, then looks away. People growl at me, stare at me shocked, I blushed from all the attention I was getting. Todd nudged me, smiling widely at me, shockingly happy.

"Rupert, let's get right to it: Do you feel confident about winning the Cup?" She asks.

"Oh yes, quite. There's little point in entering a competition if one does not expect to win." Rupert responds, his voice sounding cold. This guy doesn't seem to like people very much.. But why?

"Spoken like a true champion. There is little doubt that this young competitor has sipped oft from the cup of victory. We're any other fighter to say as much, we might accuse them of hubris. But from Rupert, it is fact. Will this title come to him as have all others? Or will a new hero emerge to challenge the boy genius? One thing is clear: all eyes will be on the Caliosteo Cup!"

She pauses, then takes a step forward. "Oh, and we've been asked by the organizers to pass a message along to our viewers. Despite his fame, at the end of the day, Rupert is still a competitor entered in the Cup. Though you may be smitten by his roguish charm, please do not mob him or try to steal locks of his hair. Any entrants found to be annoying Rupert in such a manner may be subject to disqualification." My eyes widen at the word 'disqualification.'

"And that's all the time we've got. For Caliosteo TV, this is Linda R. Porter saying good day, and good fortune." With that, she thanks Rupert, and then walks away.

Rupert then scowls, turning. He then mumbles, "Idiocy.." Then walks away...

People start to disperse, walking away in different directions, leaving Todd and me.

"That was epic! I'd like to chase down Rupert and see if he's really all that!" Todd says excitedly.

"Well, you could just ask for a Fossil Battle.." I say sarcastically as I roll my eyes.

"Hey, yeah! They said not to annoy him, but the didn't say we couldn't ask him for a Fossil Battle!"

"Todd, I was being-"

"I'm gonna do it! Wish me luck!" With that he ran off.

 _"Good going.."_ Kaze said.

 _"You've really done it this time."_ Says Tsunami.

Shut up, both of you. I should probably track him down. Today has been one weirdly exciting day... 

**A/N: Tada! Done with that chapter, sorry for being** _ **really**_ **late today.. I was hanging out with my friend watching Ouran Highschool Host Club and she didn't leave for a while. After she left I started writing and I just wasn't in the mood. But now that it was getting dark and it was raining, it just felt right. *Pledges* anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter introducing Rupert. I personally loved it, dunno about you. Anyways, bye!**

 **-Moona 3**


	5. Temporary Home

**A/N: Hello! Sorry for not updating yesterday, or.. depending on your timezone.. or whatever.. To myself, I apologize for not updating yesterday. I lost my internet connection and it only rebooted this morning.. So anyways, I'm just going to get on with it...**

 **I don't own FFC in ANY way.. Darn.**

Obviously, I had to go chase after Todd. I went down the small hill and around the fence, to find Todd chasing down poor Rupert, down by the shore. Oh god Todd, please don't screw yourself over...

I run down over to them, standing a few feet away from them, watching carefully. This is Todd's weird screw-up, not mine!

"Hey! What say you and me have a good old-fashioned Fossil Battle?! You know that excited feeling you get when you meet a tough fighter? Well, I have it! You like Fossil Battles, and you know that feeling. So let's have some fun!" Todd exclaims, waiting for Rupert to excitedly agree with him, but it did not go down that way...

All Rupert does is shakes his head, and lightly face-palm. "Please go amuse yourself elsewhere, I don't have time to waste on the likes of you. 'Let's have fun'? 'Excited feeling'? Such disgusting treacle is enough to make my porridge come up! Frankly, I abhor having to associate with Fighters such as yourself. If you wish to face me in a Fossil Battle you must make your way to my standing in the tournament. Of course, there's no chance of that happening. ...Now run along and take your sad vivosaurs with you."

Todd looked at Rupert blankly, and quickly his face turned into anger. Clearly, he was not happy with Rupert's response. "Wh-What?! How dare you ! You have now idea how talented I am! I think you're just chicken! Baaawk, bawk bawk!" Todd teases.

Please, no Todd. You're screwed, he's screwed. Oh, god! He's so screwed...

"So you demand satisfaction, do you? Very well, if it will keep you from stalking me in the near future... Once I show you what a true Fossil Battle is like, you can run home and tell Mommy all about it.." Todd's eyes seem to gleam with anger and satisfaction, while Rupert's remain blank and cold, almost as if he's hiding something. I'm not even sure if they seem to acknowledge my existence right now...

They go into a Fossil Battle, Todd sends out his Stego in the middle of the attack zone. While Rupert has a Raja in the middle of the attack zone and a Mapo in the back for support. Rupert decides to skip his turn, while Todd has no hesitation to attack his first move. He tries to use a Spike Tail on his Raja, in which he misses. It is know Rupert's turn, he uses a Raja Fang on Stego and instantly knocks it out. Stego's medal is pretty badly bent, while Rupert's medals are perfectly fine.

"I lost, I lost a lot.." Todd says, disappointed.

"Truly sad, are you even paying attention to the elemental types of your vivosaurs?"

"Elemental type?"

Are you kidding me... Todd why?

"Oh, this is indeed sad. A fighter who doesn't even understand elemental types? Very well then, pay attention!"

He then goes on to explain elemental type advantages. You know: Fire is good against Earth, Earth is good against Air, Air is good against Water, Water is good against Fire, and Nuetral is just hanging around.

"Your Stego is an Air type, so you should've targeted my Water type, Mapo. Mapo was also in range where your attack would've been more affective. Not that any of this matters, I would have still crushed you in the end."

Harsh, Rupert is indeed harsh. I want to comfort Todd, but how in the heck did he make it through the preliminaries if you didn't even know the elemental types? I mean, come on man...

I wanted to show Rupert I could fight him, that Todd was just clueless, I didn't want him to think I was acting like an idiot too...

 _"That's right! Show em! Let me at 'em!"_ I heard Kaze shout in my mind.

 _"What are you waiting for, fight him before he gets away!"_ Tsunami shouted.

My vivosaurs then started to ramble, saying to fight him over and over again. I soon grew tired of all the shouting in my mind.. I took out my medals, looked straight at them, and yelled..

"Can you please be quiet?!" I realised I screamed that out loud, Todd looked at me like I was crazy, and Rupert stared in awe... "Er, um.. Sorry?" I realised everyone can't hear their vivosaurs...

"You can hear them too?" I look over at Rupert, who asked me the question. "A lot of people think that vivosaurs can't speak, but I can hear them every day.."

Amazing... There is something about this boy, something different. Something just makes me want to get to know him. He is hiding something, and I'm determined to find out what...

"Yes, well... I should be leaving now.." Rupert says, almost sadly. "Good day to you..." He nods his head towards us, then walks away.

"Ugh! I've lost many times but I've never been so angry about it!" Todd turns to look at me. "That's it Dina, we have to make Rupert eat his words!" I nod, and we do our little handshake cheer.

At that moment, me get a message on our Pagers.

 _ **'The first Cup matches will take place tomorrow. Your opponent will be Todd. For now Fighter's may dig or rest at the dorms.'**_

"So you're my round one opponent... Boo man! I was hoping to face you in the final! Stupid computer! That's it Dina, until tomorrow, I consider you an enemy. Good luck." With that, he runs off.

I decide to go check out my dorm, curious of who my roommate will be. I head back to the town, by the helipad.

"Where would you like to go?" I found this question sorta stupid, considering the other islands were closed so far, and the only other island was the dorms.

"Er, the dorms please?" I asked.

"Perfect timing, a helicopter for the dorms is landing right now!" As the staff says that, a helicopter landed beside us. I boarded the helicopter, and watched the vivosaurs as we flew by.

 **~|~|~|~|~|Transition|~|~|~|~|~**

Once the helicopter was on the ground, I got off and observed the island. On the left were three giant buildings, which were labelled 'Girls Dormitories' and on the left were three more giant buildings for dudes. In the middle was a building that sort of looked like a Fighter Station, but I'm guessing it was a sign in. I went into the building, and surely enough, it was a sign in. After I signed in my name and gathered the information of where my room was, I headed towards the second Girl's Dorm. I went up a few flights of stairs and looked for room 205. Once I found it, I swiped my Fighter's Card and I was let in.

The dorm was simple, as soon as you walked in there was a bathroom to your right and straight ahead were two beds with dressers beside them and a small table in between. Then to the left there was a small kitchen. Simple, like a college dorm almost. I noticed a bag was sitting on one of the beds and the dresser next to it was slightly creaked open with some cloths in it, so I chose the other side of the room, and put all of my things away neatly, and lastly setting my dino medals on my side of the table.

I wondered where my roommate was, it was clear that they were here, but they aren't here now.. Hmm. I walked into the tight kitchen to make some food, when I found a note taped to the fridge.

 _'Sorry, I won't be in tonight. I've found some interesting stuff around the other dig-site, and I want to stake it out. But trust me, once we meet I know you'll love having me as your roommate. Trust me._

 _-Your amazing roommate_

Great, a braggart, just what I needed. I'll worry about this later. I just want to make some dinner and go to bed to get some rest. 

**A/N: And done. Sorry it was cut off a bit short. Can you guess who Dina's roommate is? I think it's pretty obvious... Anyways, please leave some comments and if you have any advice feel free to leave some critics! Bye!**

 **-Moona 3**


	6. Not Perfect

**A/N: I think my schedule for this from now on will be every other day, with a few exceptions. But I'll say so if I'll be gone for a while, so don't worry. It would be ridiculous to update every day, once a week is reasonable but that would mean I actually have things to do with my life. So, every other day it is. Also earlier I noticed 6 people have this story in their library, which may not seem like a lot, but to me it is.. 'Cause I'm a loser.**

 **I don't own FFC in anyway, if I did, I would make the game longer. It would still have to be as good though... Anyways**

I woke up to an extremely loud beeping, my alarm. I turn over, turning it off. I notice my roommate still isn't here. I'll hopefully see them later. I run to the kitchen, and grab the leftover food I made yesterday. Cup matches start at noon, and I seriously need another vivosaur on my team. I know for a fact that Todd has been obsessed with Air Types and if that's the case, Tsunami is screwed, and so am I. After eating, I quickly run out of the dorm, sign out, and get on a helicopter to Ribular Island. As soon as I land I head off for Treasure Lake.

As I enter, I notice hardly anyone is here. I guess it makes sense, the dig-site just opened a few minutes ago. I took this chance to peer into the forest. I figured I would get chased out if I got too close into the dense trees, since it's not actually part of the site. I look in, scan around for a bit and walk into the woods. I notice a giant rock lying on its side, it was surprisingly flat on the top, so I climb up, and walk down the narrow stone. Growing up on a farm surrounding in nothing but nature, this made me feel pretty nostalgic.

All of a sudden I feel a sharp pain in my head, like a really strong migraine. I go to wipe my nose, and look down at my hands, blood. I look down at the white stone, blood. I feel blood trickling down my lisp and into my mouth. A bloody nose. I don't know if it was the blood, or the experience of it all, but I start feeling dizzy. I feel myself start to fall, and I pass out cold.

 **~|~|~|~|~|Transition|~|~|~|~|~**

 _I wake up. I look around, I'm in a forest.. I see I small hill with a slim narrow rock jagging out of it. I see movement. I look to find.. myself? Myself and my brother, Dino. Except we look so much younger than we are now.. I notice that below the hill is a crick. I look back to them, or us, if you will. I see myself, with my soft doe-eyes. I appear to look five or so.. My hair down, with these overalls.. Not something I would normally wear.. I see my brother, ushering me forward to the tip of the rock._

 _I, or, young Dina walked forward on the rock, took a deep breath, and jumped off the rock and into the creek below. I slowly see myself floating back up to the surface, a smile planted on my face. I see Dino jump off the rock as well, making a splash. Wait, I remember this.. I remember it all. We were playing in the crick behind our house. For a moment, it seemed our younger selves were looking at me, I wave, but they don't wave back. I was pretty confused about what was happening, until I hear noise behind me._

 _I turn around, to see my parents. My mom, my dad. Chexmix is there, running into the crick to play with us. My parents, smiling at us. I haven't seen Chexmix, nor my parents in so long. Taken away by death, and Chexmix.. Couldn't come with us for our safety. I wonder if she is well... Or alive, for that matter.._

 _My mom, she's.. smiling. This is the last time I remember her being happy. To see genuine joy in her eyes.. The same doe-eyes looking at me as the doe-eyes looking back at her. I walk up to them slowly, they seem to look through me. They just, stare. I go to hold her hand, she isn't fased. This is all a dream, or to be specific.. A vision._

 _Ringing. I hear ringing. Sounds I heard before echoed a bit, but this actually hurt my ears. The ringing sounded like unholy screeching. A phone call, we had to go home after my mom finished this call.. But I never knew why.. As she picked up the phone, her smile started to fade. A look of darkness in her eyes._

 _My mind goes blank, my mind starts aching horribly again. I open my eyes and find myself in my old home. I have no idea where me and Dino are, nor my dad. I see my mom, opening what appears to be a medicine container. She takes a few pills, and downs them in a few seconds._

 _There was a fade of darkness, no pain in my head this time, but I quickly appear in the kitchen again. My mom sits there, taking even more pills. The kitchen looks a bit different from before, so I can ussume this is a different day than from before. Once again, a small fade of darkness, and then I see things again._

 _I see a dark path, with nothing in it. An abyss, with what appears to be nothing waiting for me. Until, images appear. They just appear, like they were photos on a wall down a long hallway, except they were moving. One image shows my mom overdosing. Another shows my mother drinking. Another shows her in therapy, but she appears to be denying her therapist.. In another I can see her dangling knives above a crib._

 _At the end of this dark path, I see one giant image. I see my mother walking into the bathroom, me and my brother sitting in the living room, doing nothing. For hours, she wouldn't come out. Dad came home, and he broke down the door when she refused to open up. We find her, laying on the floor, a large meat knife planted lightly in her stomach. It wasn't deep enough to kill her instantly, but enough for her to die eventually after time from blood-loss._

 _Dad yells for us to call the police, to run outside. And we did that, even though we we worried, were scared._

 _You shouldn't have left her, she was your mother, no matter how she treated you, she was your mother. And you left her._

 _The police came, and Mom came out of the house. She had grabbed a butter kinfe on her way out, stabbing herself in the same wound over and over._

 _She was insane, but Dad stayed with her. They were happy... for a while. He stayed, yet, why didn't I? Am I just a bad child, or.. Was I?_

 _The image blacks out. I see nothing, I feel myself falling. The head-pain starts again, my bloody nose coming back. I see words go by as I fall... A some-what familiar female voice echoed..._

 _"It wasn't her fault she was different"_

 _"It wasn't her fault she was a monster."_

 _"It was my fault I fell into insanity."_

 _"But if we were all the same..."_

 _"This world would be a cold and boring place."_

 _" 'No one is perfect.' they said."_

 _"Nothing is perfect in this world."_

 _"She is not perfect."_

 _"I am not perfect."_

 _"This is all a dream."_

 _"A dream, where I can't wake up."_

 _"A nightmare, where I can't wake up."_

 _"And everyone knows..."_

 _"The only way to get out of a nightmare..."_

 _"Is to die."_

 _"It makes sense, right?"_

 _"I don't make sense."_

 _"I never do."_

 _"But that's life."_

 _"Life isn't perfect."_

 _"I'm not perfect."_

 _"She'll know one day."_

 _"That day just isn't today."_

 _"And I won't be there for that day."_

 _"It's not perfect."_

 _"I'm not perfect."_

 _"I don't want to dream anymore."_

 _"I need to put myself to sleep."_

 _"And for them to go down with me."_

 _"The world to go down with me."_

 _"..."_

 _"They'll feel pain one day."_

 _"I'll feel pain one day."_

 _"No emotion."_

 _"Ever."_

 _"..."_

 _"I'm not perfect."_

 _Black. All black, and as the pain in my head drains on, I quietly go to sleep.._

 **~|~|~|~|~|Transition|~|~|~|~|~**

I wake up, and rise from the ground. What was that? Wait.. what time is it? I look down at my watch. It's still nine o'clock. Just like when I blacked out.. What felt like hours was only a couple seconds.. 

**A/N: Wasn't that chapter great? I know right... It's important to Dina's backstory though, and I love it, honestly. I hope that didn't suck, I was trying to make it slightly creepy and mysterious all at the same time. Anyways, bye bye!**

 **-Moona 3**


	7. The First of Many Battles

**A/N: Yay, I'm actually updating on time. Yay, go me! There are birds outside and they're annoying.. Send help. Anyways, let's just go right into the story, shall we?**

 **I don't own FFC is any possible way ever... ever.**

I have no time to sit here and wonder what that was, I have to find a vivosaur, and I'm _not_ doing it in this forest. I walk out of the forest, I still have no idea what's in there, and frankly, I don't want to know anymore.

I scanned Treasure Lake for a bit. I don't really know what I want on my team... A fire, air, water, earth.. I just don't know.

 _"Who is he, and what is he doing here?"_ I heard Kaze shriek!

 _"Dude, you just.. popped out of the air.."_ Tsunami replied.

Guys, what are you talking about? I go to look into pocket to find a new dino medal in with my others. A Tophis?

Erm.. okay what is this, why are you here.. What?

 _"Eheheh.. Hi?"_ Is all the Tophis said.

I.. can hear you.. But I have to have a connection with you?

 _"Believe me, I'm just as confused lady."_

Well.. Erm, okay? I guess you're part of the team now.. What's you're name and do you have any memory of how the hell you got in my pocket?

"My name? Dew, my name is Dew. And how I got here, herm.. I remember being sick.. and dizzy. I didn't feel like I was in my fossil anymore.. I felt like I was falling, and I heard a muffled female voice and screaming.. When I came to, I was in your pocket. I didn't even see the other vivos in here until they screamed..."

It sounds like you came into my pocket when I had that vision.. But why? Today has started to become weirder than yesterday. Well.. I guess I don't have to look for another vivosaur.. but it's still only 9:05.. So might as well keep digging.

 **~|~|~|~|~|Transition|~|~|~|~|~**

It was fifteen minutes till noon. I had cleaned all my fossils, and reported to the preparation room and waited until my match started. I sat on a bench, watching a television screen which was displaying the current match.

'Er, hi.. Dina." I turned to see Todd who sat down next to me.

I nodded my head.. "Hi.."

We sat there in silence, until Todd decided to speak up.

"How's your roommate?"

"I haven't even met my roommate yet.. I dunno."

"Even that sounds better than the roommate I have! My roommate's name is Arnold and he talks about sweat all day!"

I couldn't help but burst out laughing, and Todd did the exact same thing. People looked at us like we were crazy, but it didn't matter at that moment.

After calming down and catching my breath, I turned to look at Todd and smiled. "No matter who comes out of the stadium a winner, I don't want our friendship ruined because of that."

"Never." He simply replied, not wanting to be all mushy.

We hear cheering and applause from the stadium, so we both knew the match was over. Chances were, the next match would be us.

 _ **The next Cup match will be Todd vs Dina. Fighters must report to the Fossil Stadium immediately.**_

"That's us.. Let's go kick some best-friend butt." I say to Todd as we get up from our seats.

"You're on."

We walk into the stadium, getting into position.

I send Kaze in the Attack Zone, and Tsunami and Dew in the Support Zone.

Todd sends out his Stego in the Attack Zone with a Goyle in the Support Zone.

I have my move first, but decide to skip my turn. I want to save FP, and just take out all of his vivosaurs in one turn than in multiple.

Classic Todd decided to go after Areos right away. He used Spike Tail with his Stego, Stego's tail crashing against Kaze's face. Goyle used Body Axe and tripped Kaze by her feet. He seems to be using small attacks. This took out a bit more than quarter her health.

Once it got back to my turn, Kaze used Areos Special on Stego. At first biting at it's neck, then kicking it at it's feet so it would fall over. Knocked out instantly.

Now that Todd had a crap-load of FP, he took this chance to be smart. He commanded Goyle to use Goyle Combo on Tsunami. He smacked him around a little, making him excited. Not only that, but since their was an elemental advantage, it took out a chunk of his health.

As soon as my turn came around, Tsunami was too excited to wait. He jumped into the Attack Zone and used Running Smash. He tried to headbutt Goyle but his aim was a bit off, and only nicked him, only taking out a bit of health. I could see Todd grin at me a bit, he's improved to say the least.

Oh you're on. I still had some FP left, so I used it to go ham. Dew used Cobra Twist, putting Goyle to sleep and taking out half his LP. Since I basically got two turns, I just went and ended Goyle with a Wind Blast, and he couldn't even feel it 'cause he was asleep, peaceful.

We retrieved our vivosaurs and after collecting my reward we went out of the stadium to just talk.

"That was amazing Dina! From now on, I'll be your personal cheerleader!" Todd cheered.

"That puts weird images in my mind Todd, you have no idea..." I joked.

"I don't know what to make of the two of you." We heard a voice walking towards us. Rupert. "You just faced each other in battle, yet now you laugh about it? You are.. strange people."

"You don't get it, do you? We have a stronger friendship than that.." Todd replied, defending us.

"Losing.. It doesn't knaw at your soul like a rabid badger?" He pauses..."Yes well, I should be on my way then.." And he just walks away without another word.

"Ugh! what is with that guy? It's not like we asked for his opinion or anything!"

"Todd, calm down. I'm sure he's just a bit different than us, right?"

 _"But if we were all the same..."_

 _"This world would be a cold and boring place."_

 _" 'No one is perfect.' they said."_

 _"Nothing is perfect in this world."_

 _"She is not perfect."_

 _"I am not perfect."_

My nose bleeds again, and I lose my balance and fall over. Todd rushes to my side, and helps me to the couch which was behind us in the Lounge.

"Todd, some crazy stuff has happened today. Stuff, I'm pretty sure scientists can't even explain.. I'm not sure it has anything to do with science for that matter.."

"Do you feel like talking about it?"

"I don't know. It might not even be real.. I'm not sure. I'll tell you if I want to rant though.."

Todd nods his head, and runs to get me some tissue. I feel my Pager vibrating in my pocket. I reach to check it, and find a message.

 _ **All Round 1 matches have been completed. A new dig-site, Jungle Labyrinth, is now open! Fighters are urged to travel there and prepare for the next round.**_

**A/N: Done, whoo! Fun, fun, fun. I wonder how Tophis ended up in her pocket.. hmm? Hue hue.. I shall update again in two days! Don't miss me too much. *Insert cheeky wink here* Bye!**

 **-Moona 3**


	8. A History Lesson

**A/N: Once again, I am sorry for not updating when I was supposed to.. My bad.. ._. I'm a lazy person so don't expect me to always keep up with my schedule all the time.. Any ways, let's get on with the story!**

 **I do NOT own FFC in any way at all!**

It still baffles me that Tophis just magically appeared in my pocket. But I guess I don't have time to question such things now. I head toward the new dig-site. As soon as I enter, I notice a clearing with a thick jungle behind it that goes to God-knows-where, and... A man? A man, laying in the middle of the clearing.

When you enter the site, there is a clearing with tall grass and such, tree stumps are scattered around from when they cleared the area. Behind the clearing was the jungle in which inside was like a maze.

I rush towards him, and he looks up to me. This man is pretty old, and a little chubby. And he has.. Quite the beard going for him.. He was kinda like a fat squirrel, in a way.

"Oh yes, you there!" He points a shakey finger to me.. "It seems I have found myself in quite a pickle, eh wot? It seems I've forgotten my poor lunch at home. And the only way for me to survive, is a delectable melon spud." I kinda give him a questionable look. "Ah, but the melon spud is a clever beastie, where could it be hiding?" We both look around, I'm not exactly sure what I should be looking for. "Please be a good egg and find it, would you? Look for a vibrant green sprout."

With that I nod my head and start looking. It didn't take too long to find a plant bouncing out of the ground. I dug it up and plucked the melon spud, and ran over to the old man.

"I see the light. Oh gosh, I think this is the end for me! I hear angels, if only my last wish, a melon spud, had been-" I shoved the melon spud into his mouth, to keep him from more whining.

"By my nickers, it's a melon spud!" The old man very suddenly bounced up a few feet in the air. "You just yanked me out of the jaws of oblivion! You went through great troubled to get me that spud, yes? I must know your name!" He squealed.

"Er, my name? My name is Dina, nice to meet you...?"

"Dina, is it? Well, my name is Professor Nigel Scatterly, curator of The Caliosteo Museum. You see, I was looking for Calio Slablets, but it seems I have forgotten my poor lunch at home! Anyways, I was in the search for Calio Slablets." I looked at him, pretty confused. "Calio Slabets are stones with history of these very islands! The previous Slablet I have found explained that these islands were ruled by a leader, King Zongazonga.

At that moment, there was a loud beeping. "Ah! It seems the CS Sonar has picked up something.. Ah, it's seems I forgot more than my lunch this morning. My poor shovel has also been left behind! I say Dina, you have a pick axe, correct? Will you dig up this Calio Slablet for me, right under the nose if you will."

I don't really have time to question this weird guy, so I just dig up the ground until I hit a stone. Before I can get to the stone, the Professor swoops in and grabs the slablet.

"Ah, it is marked "Slablet #3. Now see, the right thing to do would be to wait until #2 is found.. Well horse feathers to that! My curious mind will not be contained! Allow me to work my deciphering magic."

Wow, being such a rebel now Professor..

"Now, ahem." He clears his throat, and begins reading. "Once every several decades, Zongazonga compelled his people to hold a tournament. Participants in the tournament were given revived dinosaurs and made to command them in battle. These brave warriors traveled to and fro, waging tournaments of gargantuan ferocity. The tournament's sole being was to choose a new Majestic Vessel. And when one warrior was left standing, he or she would be the new Majestic Vessel."

I just kind of stared at him, it sounds interesting, but then again.. I came to these islands to get away from school and learning.

"That is remarkable! The similarities between the tournament and our own Cup is remarkable! I wonder what the place of the Majestic Vessel is? Perhaps the place of a leader? Oh yes, quite. Well, I should be in my way then, good day to you, Dina!"

At that moment he ran the opposite direction of the exit and I had to redirect him. Anyways, after that.. Incident... I went on with digging.

I start to head towards the jungle. As I walk in, I hear Todd calling my name behind me.

"Dina, wait! Waaaaiiitt!" Todd quickly rushes to my side. "I heard the deeper you go into the jungle, the more rocks there are! So I thought we could go digging together!" I just nod my head, why the heck not?

Just as we were about to enter the jungle we heard screaming. Two men ran out of the forest, covered in sweat.

"Whoa, whoa! What's wrong?" Todd quickly asks.

"B-B-Back there in the b-back!" One man stutters.

"It was a horrifying monster!" The other man finished.

"It was going to eat us whole! Or maybe it wanted to chew us first.. Either way that's not something I'm interested in!"

"What if it keeps following us? What if it comes.. _here_!"

"Run away~!"

With that the two men ran out of the dig-site, screaming and waving their arms like crazy.

"Th-That's stupid. Monsters aren't real.. r-right?" Todd squeaks. Oh god, please not now Todd.

"'Fraid that ain't true there, babaloo. We got a big 'ol monster lurking in this here jungle, uh-huh." I look over to see Todd shaking. "It's got big teeth, and a big 'ol mean personality to match. Don't get too close, otherwise it'll snap your head clean off." I'm getting sick of this Elvis wannabe. Not only is my partner in crime now terrified, I bet he can't even sing Hound Dog!

With that, the strange Elvis man walked away.

"Say, maybe we should stop digging for today, I mean, there are plenty of fossil rocks right here!" Todd cried, motioning to the ground.

"C'mon Todd! Everything that guy said sounds fake, like from a children's storybook!" I try dragging Todd by his arm, but he squealed loudly and started holding his stomach.

"Ooh, my stomach! It hurts real bad. It must be those those fish I ate from the swimming pool, yeah, that's it! Oooh.."

"In that case, they were probably plastic. But fine, I'll fight the monster on my own." With that, I left Todd and started into the jungle. Silently hoping Todd would feel guilty and come with me.

"Wait, wait!" I see Todd running after me. "I-I'll come with you." Perfect. There was a sudden rustle in some bushes next to us. "Wh-What was that!" The bushes rustled again. "It was probably just the wind.. Yeah, that's it.. The wind. Or a boar, that would be okay too.." The bush continued to rustle loudly, at that moment, a person jumped out of the brush. "Aah, m-m-mooonsteeer~!" And Todd ran away loudly.

"Did he just call me a monster? 'Cause that's kind of insulting.." The girl had a weird mask on, and she looked like a.. hula? I'm not sure what she even is, maybe she is a monster for all I know. Beside the mask, she had to pig tails in her pink hair with yellow tips. A red and white polka-dotted top, grass skirt, and sandals. As well as some golden bracelets.

"Why are you staring? It's the mask, right? Well, that's okay. I look totally stunning underneath it. People faint when I walk by." I just kind of stand there, what exactly do you say to that? "What? Don't you have any idea who I am? Alright, dig the wax out of your ears and listen up!" I continue to just stand there. She does a little twirl and strikes a pose. "My name is Pauleen! A teen idol and a fighter, and the girl whose gonna win the Cup!" She sent a questioning look at me. "Well, I introduced myself, so it's only fair you tell me who you are."

"Erm, Dina. My name is Dina, I think?" I'm questioning all of my existence right now to be honest.

"Yes, well, enough about you. Did you hear about that monster? Well I'm going to find and destroy it!" She says confidently. "Hey, how about you come with me? Every hero needs a sidekick!" I just agreed so she would stop talking and we continued into the jungle. 

**A/N: I was going to add the part where they fight the 'monster' in this chapter but was low on time but I needed to get a chapter out. So how was that? I seriously need to get on a normal schedule.**

 **-Moona 3**


	9. Homemade Monster

**A/N: I may or may not be obsessed with Get Scared..** _ **i just want to leave this place behind, every time I see your face in mine..**_ **What?! I was singing? No.. Shush. Also, Saux_The_Dragon (Nice new name :P) correctly guessed what creature Dina is, so.. No more hints for Dina. Muah ha ha! Anyway...**

 **I don't own Fossil Fighters or Fake Elvis Billy in any way!**

As Pauleen and I continue into the jungle, she just continues to flatter herself. Go me, screw that. I'm going to tear my hair out if it continues. Luckily for me, Pauleen stopped talking for a second when we heard soft growling and a squeaking noise. We continued through the brush until we see the 'monster' ahead.

This 'monster' was made out an old, molding cardboard box. Along with buttons glued to its face and a drawn smile. The only thing that allowed it to move the slightest were these strange wheels you could probably find on a child's toy. It appeared to be growling, that or the sounds was coming from the obvious speaker taped onto the box.

I look at Pauleen, and she looks at me. We both have the same confused expression on our face. She then shrugs, and runs over to the made-up monster. She repeatedly kicks the box and tires, waiting for it to just fall apart. After not even two seconds, the 'monster' was violently shaking, a hissing noise came from the speaker which was smoking. Realizing what was happening, we both dove into a bush, and peered over the top.

The 'monster' exploded, pieces of it flying everywhere. Wires dangled from a tree branch, pieces of cardboard ended up in a small ditch, while the speaker was sent flying to god-knows-where. Two men in an identical work uniforms came out of their hiding spot behind some trees. I didn't notice them, I'll give them that.

"Dang it, Jerry! The darn thing broke!" One man shouted at his partner.

"Well it did it's job, it scared off fighters 24/7." The other replied.

Pauleen, very suddenly, jumped out of our hiding spot. I quickly followed her. She started screaming nonsense to the two men.

"Ah, looks like you've found out about our little scheme.." One man said calmly.

"Indeed they have, what should we do about that, Hank?" The other complied.

"We could pay them to keep quiet?"

"Or maybe lock them up somewhere until they forget?"

At this sentence, Pauleen's expression quickly changed from angry to raging.

"Hold up! I can deal with your 'evil' plan." She said while quoting with her fingers. "I can even deal with your dumb names! But no one, and I mean no one, locks _me_ up!" She says as she charges at one of the men, quickly throwing her dino medals at him. I looked at the other guy, and figured I should probably be fighting him..

The battle was very short and easy, nothing worth talking about. Let's just say his Anamalo medal may or may have snapped in half... Yeah, it's dead. Whoops.. I don't care if this guy is evil I think I seriously just killed an innocent vivosaur... Please don't sue me.

"Ah, they're too tuff!" One guy says as he backs away from Pauleen.

"Ah, Anamalo? Buddy?" The other man says as he picks up the shattered medal. Okay, I feel bad about that...

I heard branches and leaves crunching behind us, and I turn to see Stella and a couple staff members. Once they were close enough to get a full view of the scene, there was apparent confusion about the situation.

"A homemade monster, eh?" Stella says as she walks forward to pick up a piece of the escaped speaker. "Now what could this be used for?" She says in a sarcastic, but still questioning tone.

After explaining the situation, Stella's expression twisted into disgusted dissapointement.

"Seize them!" She commanded to the staff, pointing sharply to the criminals.

The man, by the name of Jerry, had to tug on his partner's arm to leave behind the broken dino and start running. And they quickly stumbled away with the staff chasing after them.

"Good work Dina and Pauleen, though, I should thank Todd as well. He's the whole reason for my being here. He came running up to me, wailing about some monster was going to swallow you whole!" I mentally facepalmed, I got the distant image in my mind of my vivosaurs shaking their heads. "I was expecting some kind of trouble... But, well..." She walked up to the mass destruction where the exploding occurred.. "Not this.." She continued to motion with her hand.

"Yes, well, it's what any beautiful and talented fighter would do!" Pauleen did that twirl and wink thingy again. Oh no, she has a trademark... Pauleen continued to ramble about her non-apparent beauty, until Stella quickly cut her off as soon as she could. Ha, Stella is just as annoyed as I am!

"Yes, yes.. Um, well.. I should head back to the station and help other fighters and such. Watch your pagers, notifications for the next round of the Cup should be coming soon!" And with that, she scuttered off.

After not even even two seconds, I hear Todd screaming like a young child, as per usual. "Dina~!" Todd ran up to me, taking a few deep breaths before talking again. He clearly didn't notice Pauleen, who looked annoyed at this action. "You did it, you defeated the monster!"

Pauleen quickly interrupted, with a loud grunt. "Ahem..!"

"Wah.." Todd quickly turned in surprise. His eyes widened, and pupils dialated. "Aah! The monsters right here!"

Pauleen smacked Todd across the head. 'That's not how you treat a lady' I guess.

'Stop calling me a monster! That's really rude and insulting..." She trailed off.

"Umm.. Okay? If you don't want to be called a monster, why don't take that mask off? He reached his hands up to tear the mask off, which would had ripped if Pauleen hadn't smacked his hands violently.

"Ow, what!?-" Pauleen then smacked him across the face. But not just once, not just twice, she repeatedly smacked his face back and forth.

"Okay, okay! That's enough!" I said, sort of in a 'I'm so sick of these children' tone. "Enough smacking for one day!"

Todd stared at Pauleen for a second, his cheeks red and ever-so-slightly swollen. He then turned and ran away. 

**A/N: A normal person would have included the Rocking Billy fight in this chapter so it wouldn't be so short. To explain why I didn't, remember I tend to add a lot of extra background detail to characters. So,I'm just going to say some drama goes down before the Rocking Billy fight, that was too long to put in this chapter, so this chapter is just extremely short. But the ironic thing is that it's just as long as other chapters... I also just didn't have time or energy to write more. But I do enjoy writing usually, it gives me something to do to fill empty time. Today just isn't one of those fun days.**

 **-Moona 3**


	10. Kicking Out a Criminal

**A/N: Hellooo erbody. So, I'm very sorry I haven't updated in a while. My dearest apologies~! Aha! (I'm Nigel Thornberry o3o) I'm drunk on this sh- Imeancrud,yess,crud.**

 **I don't own FFC in anyway way!**

Even if I did stop those two guys in the jungle, no one could ignore the fact I killed a vivosaur. So even when the vivosaur for was fighting for bad reasons, doesn't mean I'm allowed to kill it. I guess that makes sense, just like you can't kill someone else's dog. It's kinda gruesome...

And so I'm stuck with having to pay this stupid fee.

I was sitting down at the counter in the small dorm kitchen. I have yet to meet my room mate, which I'm worried about. Though I should be seeing a them soon or later.. Hopefully.

Speak of the devil, the door swung open, and came through, you guessed it, Pauleen.

Of course, it had to be Pauleen.

Pauleen tossed her bags onto the other bed, and ran into the kitchen to meet me.

"Oh, hello Dina! I didn't realise that we would be roommates! Lucky you!"

"Heh heh.. yargh.." I said lazily.

Beeping comes from my pager, which was sitting on the counter beside me.

 _ **Round 2 of the Caliosteo Cup will now begin. Your opponent will be Rockin' Billy. Combatants should usher to the Fighter's Stadium immediately.**_

Good, an excuse to get out of here...

"Come on Dina, I've got butt to kick!"

"Wait, what? Whoa~!"

Pauleen grabbed my wrist, and we ran out of the dorms and into the Fossil Stadium.

After a few minutes the supposed _Rockin'_ Billy came through the powered doors and walked up to the front of the room. I took in a breath, and prepared for whatever he was about to say. He caught me in his glance quickly, and took a confident stride over to where I was standing.

"You remember me there, babaloo?"

I glance at him, looking him up and down. How could I forget how awfully this guy dressed. He's pretty much wearing a gold trenchcoat for christ's sake!

"I'm the cat that told you 'bout the vicious monster back in the jungle." He says reminding me. "Seems you proved that monster was just a big ol' pussy cat. That's some fine work there, uh huh." He pauses, and I stare at him, not blankly, but slightly irritated. "I only got one more thing to say..." Another pause, the seconds tick by and I tap my foot impatiently. His head looking down, his pointer finger and thumb frame his face, as if he's deep in thought, but he only does this for show and impression. Like the fake person he is.

"Listen, sir.. I don't really want to talk right no-"

"Why'd you have to go and do that!? I had a plan to take all them rare fossils, and now it's ruined! Yeah, that's right. I'm in cahoots with them two boys that ended up coolin' their heels in the hoosegow." He said it all so quickly with no breaths in between, I just stare wide-eyed. "And now.." He says slower, catching his breath. "I get the chance for revenge, and it's gonna be sweeter than Aunt Mable's pecan pie." After catching his breath fully, he turns back into his normal tone. "You ready for some heart break, kid? 'Cause I'm gonna boogi-woogie all over your bad self."

I didn't know exactly what to say in return, and thankfully to end that weird conversation, the speaker announced our names. Without any other word being spoken, we enter the stadium.

He sends out a Parapu in the back for support, while a Nigo and Raja are in the attack zone. I on the other hand send out Kaze in the front, with Dew and Tsunami in the support zone.

The information loads onto multiple monitors around the stadium so everyone can see what's going on. I get the first move, I think carefully.

If only the Parapu was in range... I have a feeling that's the main attacker. But it won't help much to attack Nigo or Raja if they don't have any support affects... Hmm...

Tsunami, use a Running Smash on Raja. Dew, follow up with a snake bite.

The tricera charged at the reptile, but Raja locked his horns in his jaw, Tsunami struggling to unlatch from his grasp. The slithering vivosaur slowly and carefully snaked behind the distracted Raja.

The vivosaurs on the other team growled, trying to warn Raja. But by the time he let go of tricera and turned around, Dew had sank his fangs into his ankle. Raja attempted to shake him off, but the snake held on, his tail flying behind him. Tsunami managed to smash his horns across the dino's cheek, leaving a huge gash. The two vivosaurs finished their job and retreated, leaving Raja with a little more than half health.

It switches over to Rockin' Billy. He has a devious look on his face.

"Nigo, go stomp on that lil' blue lizard there."

Kaze, please be careful and use your brain...

The dinosaur slowly glomps over to where Kaze is standing. She uses this time to run around frantically in between and out of Nigo's legs, trying to trip him. And it sort of works!

The tall vivosaur stumbles a bit, but picks himself back up. While he starts to rise, Kaze nips his thigh and stomach, causing Nigo to flat-out run from her. At the same time, stomping the ground. The earth below the blue feathered dino crumbles and crack, stings the bottom of her feet. She moves her foot to find rocks and dirt embedded in her claws and feet, they burn.

The earth continues to shift until Kaze switches spots with Tsunami and Dew, then the ground returns to normal. The stones slowly drain Kaze's health down to a little less that three quarters left. One wrong move and she'll be down to half health.

I decide to skip my next turn to save some FP, and let Rockin' Billy go twice in a row.

He sends out an order, and his vivosaur gets to fighting almost immediately. Parapu floated gently in the air, but suddenly sprayed a neon ink at Dew. It smelled a lot like chlorine mixed with skunk smell. Awful.

Dew got it in his eyes, swallowed a little. He has been blown backward, and was now soaked in the ink.

It was now my turn again. Hmm...

Kaze, I need you to try and do this as swiftly as possible. Wind Blast on that Parapu.

Parapu was readying more ink, when it looked up and saw Kaze charging at it, taking deep breaths. With no time to react, wind was blown in his face. His beach clamped, and he became immediately cold and chilled. The ink was blown away as well, and all moisture had been drained of the squid-like creature.

With no liquid to keep Parapu moist and alive, he reverted to his dino medal. I ended my turn.

With all of his FP, he sends a Raja Rage on Kaze. The dino charged at her, and went to bite her neck. She quickly dodged, with two long scratches left. Raja goes to kick her legs to tumble her down, but Kaze quickly bites his ankles and Raja goes down with her. They both got back up quickly. Finally, the Raja breaths out dirt and mud, they stick to Kaze's face, and leave tiny little scratches on her cheeks and snout. Kaze is finally left with only a tiny bit of health left.

It's my turn, and I think I might have a plan going for me.

"Tricera, Running Smash of Raja! Tophis, you know what to do next."

Tsunami's horns collided with Raja's stomach, leaving large gouges. Dew wrapped around his legs and used unreal strength to toss Raja and couple feet off the ground into Nigo, knocking both of them out.

"Outstanding, never before have we seen a victory taken like this." The cround cheered as me and Rockin' Billy walked out of the stadium and into the lobby.

"Aw, possum spit! That's not how the plan was supposed to go at all. I ain't gonna forget this, babaloo! I got my eye on you now, and I'll see you fall if it's the last thing I do!" He said very sinisterly, like I had been his enemy for years. "Nobody messes with Rockin' Billy! You hear me? I'm gonna get you, but good, uh-huh!"

"That's enough 'Rockin' Billy!" I turned to see Stella, and grinned. "That pair of fools we found in the jungle couldn't wait to implicate you in their scheme!"

"Time to go, uh-huh!"

"There's no escape for you!"

Staff jumped out at him, grabbing his arms and pinning him.

"Lemme go! Don't be cruel now, jus' lemme go!" He said struggling to get of their grasp.

They escorted him outside, I'm guessing to a helicopter to be taken away from the park.

"Don't worry Dina, I'll personally see to it that he's banished from the islands. You just sit back and concentrate on the Cup, okay?"

"Thanks Stella, much appreciated." I nodded my head.

"Oh, and good work on clearing round 2, here's your prize." She handed over a fossil rock, that hopefully won't be trash. "Good luck in round 3!" And with that she walked away.

Just as I finished putting the rock in my bag, Todd walks over to me.

"Way to go Dina, you've made it through two rounds now! I know you can do this, I believe in you!"

" Heheh, thanks buddy." I replied. I do really appreciate having Todd around.

We heard cheering coming from the stadium, and turn to see who the fighter might be.

"Oh wow, the battle after yours must be done already. I can't believe how fast that was, the winning fighter must be really good!"

 _ **The mysterious masked fighter Pauleen has won with a masterful performance.**_

Of course...

"Pauleen? That's the weird girl from the jungle!"

At that moment, said fighter walked out of the stadium door. She seemed to have noticed us, as she ran up to us to talk.

"So, Dina, it seems you have made it through round 2 as well. Of course, you didn't win as fast as I did. Or with as much panache... But congratulations anyway!"

"Gee thanks Pauleen, that's so nice of you to say..."

"Ha, anytime! Don't get any crazy ideas about winning though, 'cause I'm gonna be the champ! The most beautiful champion there ever was.. Oh, and humble too!" She flattered herself while having her hands on her hips.

"Cram it sister! My friend isn't gonna lose to some braggart like you!"

"Todd, what are you doing..."

"Plus, if your so pretty, why don't you take off your mask and prove it!"

"I _told_ you already, I have personal reasons for wearing this mask and it's none of your business!"

She stomped away angrily, her hair flopping against her head.

"She's not going to take that mask off, is she?" Todd asked.

"I doubt it, but for whatever reason, I don't think it's very nice to judge her.." I said. "Even though she is a little.. Yeah." I said under my breath.

"Yeah, whatever. You know what, I don't think she's pretty at all! In fact, I bet she's a total woofer under that thing!"

I got a noise coming from my pager, and opened it to find a message.

 _ **All round 2 matches are now complete. We also opened up a new dig-site, Mount Krakanak is a volcano filled with sheer cliffs and bubbling lava. It is located at neighboring Cranial Isle.**_

"Yay, we finally get to go to Cranial Isle, I alwasy wanted to go there! I'm gonna be the first fighter to step foot there, no one's gonna beat me this time!" And then he ran off to the heliport.

I decided to clean my fossil rock I got as a prize, so I went to the cleaning room to be greeted by KL-33N. After confirming I was just cleaning a fossil, I got to work.

By the end I had a 88 point Tricera legs fossil, so I intergrated that as well.

Alright team, let's head over to the new island, shall we!

 _"I'm so ready."_ Kaze seemed to say deviously.

 **A/N: Sorry that took a while, this chapter doesn't even have that many jokes in it. XD The next chapter will be a more lively one, I swear on it! :3**

 **-Monna 3**


	11. Substitute Parent

**A/N: I think I'm in the writing mood again. I started to re-read some old FFC fanfics from like, 2012. It's just sad to think many of the people who were once making the fandom lively have moved on and aren't interested or not on the internet anymore. I wish we lived a few years back, not now.. Am I the only one thinking this? BTW it switches over to Rupert's POV for one half of that chapter so watch out for the transition. Oh, and the picture is lil' baby patrol team. Ain't they cute? :3**

 **I don't own Fossil Fighters in anyway, and like ilovedogs12 (on ) once said, "If I did, those animated cut scenes would be anime style."**

I had gotten onto the next flight to Cranial Isle just to check it out and upgrade my sonar. Afterwards I would just be heading back to the dorms. I was already tired out because of today anyways.

As soon as I stepped foot on the island, a guy came up to me. I'm guessing he was the staff leader.

"Welcome to Cranial Isle, where heat and passion swirls~! My name is Terry, I'm the staff leader here.""Oh, hello! I'm Dina Se-

"Wait, you're Dina? Boy, Stella had some awesome things to say about you! Heard you stopped some bad guys, so I'm expecting good things from you, don't let me down."

"Will do sir!" I said, saluting ironically.

"Say, did you hear about the new medal system? There's now a bank!"

He went on to explain the bank system, and having multiple of the same vivosaur. So I can expect to see that now.

I walked in the direction of the dorms, when I spotted Proffessor Scatterly.

"This blasted CS sonar, I have to pratically be standing on top of something for it to go off! And I am much too old and fat to run to each dig site. Maybe it's time to lay off the pudding, eh wot?"

I walked up to him to say hi, hoping he didn't have a lecture to tell me.

"Hey there, Proffessor!"

"Oh my, well how have you been? I see you've found your way to Cranial Isle. Does its unfamilarity confuse and befuddle you?" He says as if I'm a little girl. The island was layed out almost exactly like Ribular.

"No, I got-"

"Well allow me to give you the tour, eh wot?" He lead me a step foward, and began using his finger to point to various buildings. "There, that is the Hare Club. Don't step foot in there, you'll regret it. Those people have had a bit too much coffee. Next to that is the guild. Hmm.. Oh, that there in the middle is the Fighter's Station, on top of that is Wildwest Tower. And finally," He took a breath, "the prize gem of the island if I do say so myself, the Calestio Museum!"

I perked up my attention, I didn't care for history but anything to do with dinosaurs, I'm in.

"Oh, perhaps you'd like to come visit? Come now!"

I followed him into the museum, and I was actually impressed.

I walked along the glass containers. One contained a fossilized shell, another contained a dinosaur's footprint in stone. Along the door were two trees made completely from bones. And of course, in the middle was a long table with two empty slots and sitting next to them, the two previously found Calio Slablets.

"Oh yes, this here is the slablet we found together, how exciting!"

Underneath each slablet was a translation for the slablet so visitors could make out the ancient language.

The bell of the door rang, and in came a mom and dad with their two children. I decided it was a about time to leave and give them some space. The building wasn't very big.

"Yes, well, you should be off then. Good day!" He waved me off politely.

Even if Proffessor Scatterly was a little annoying, he was still a nice man. I can't deny that about him.

After upgrading my sonar, I got on the next helicopter.

I walked into the dorms. I was about to walk up the stairs to my room before the lady at the desk stopped me.

"Excuse me, are you Dina Sentoki?"

I nodded my head.

"I have some mail for you." The lady held two letters.

Mail, for me? Who would send me mail?

A took the letters and thanked her, and continued to go up the stairs as I read the address of where the letters came from.

One came from Vivosaur Island, and the other didn't have an address, nor date.

Once I got to the dorm, I sat on my bed. My bags had been sent from Ribular to Cranial and had been sat there. I tore open the first letter.

 _'Dear Dina,_

 _Hey lil' sis! How you doing? How are the Caliosteo Islands suiting you? Is it anything like Vivosaur Island? I would visit you if those helicopter rides weren't so expensive..._

 _I was doing some reading and I heard that Rupert guy is there, he sounds like a jerk to be honest... Have you seen him?_

 _Tell Todd to keep fighting on. I saw he got knocked out of the Cup, against you of all people. I watched the round of the television, apparently this new park has been pretty anticipated!_

 _See you soon!_

 _-Dino'_

Haha, of course Dino would send me a letter. That's so like him. He likes to make things personal, he can send an email, yet he chooses not to. Something about a psyhical letter being a part of him to me, or whatever.

I set the letter aside, and open the next one. I was very curious about this..

 _'Dear Ms. Sentoki,_

 _Regarding what has happened in the Jungle Labyrinth, I can see you are already in some debt. Well done._

 _Anyways, since you have done well otherwise, I have decided to lend you the money so you can pay it off. Hear me, I'm only doing this because I have a feeling about you. A feeling that you will do something great._

 _I am here to support you anonymously. But please, try not to screw yourself over this much again._

 _-Your donar'_

Was I weirded out by this letter? Yes. Was I turning down money? No.

I looked in the envelope to see an over-looked batch of dollars.

 _"Dear God, I'm sorry I never believed in you until now."_ Dew prayed.

 _"Jackpot!"_ I hear Tsunami shout.

This person must be loaded to be able to give me this out of pocket... Who would do it otherwise?

Letter delivered.

 _"You really care you her don't you?"_

I just feel like she doesn't deserve to pay for a fine when she was the one who helped solve that dilemma, that's all.. No further comment.

I plopped down on my bed. I had no roommate. I suppose I should be happy to have a room to myself. No one to bug me... no one to talk to, to be friends with...

I sigh. I can be lonely sometimes, rather my whole life. I slowly fell into sleep.

...

 _I open my eyes. I'm not where I was before I fell asleep. I quickly searched for something to read, and find a newspaper._

 _The text made no sense, it all made gibberish. I must be dreaming, I have control.._

 _Or at least I thought._

 _I realized I was at home. I spot a young boy, silver floppy hair, red shirt with jeans and a sweater placed over his shoulders... He was alone, no one was watching over him. Until..._

 _Someone rushed through the door. I recognize her, my old nanny... And that young boy.._

 _She was never rude, in fact, she was very nice. Yet, she couldn't substitute for a parent. I realize now she felt sorry for me, even though she didn't need to._

 _I'm not in control, it's a dream, but I can't just think of something and it will be there... I don't understand._

 _I remember I wasn't allowed to go outside since there was a risk someone would walk by and could tell where the famous CEO lived._

 _Everyone always asks about my mom. And yet, I hardly knew her myself. Father doesn't talk about her much. I remember her leaving one day and not coming back. The only things I remember before that is, on the rare occasion, when we had a family dinner, with the simple conversation._

 _"How was your day, Mother?_

"No, Mother." _  
_

 _"May I be excused Father?"_

 _And that's all that would be said._

 _My Father tried to keep me happy, he really did. He even bought a crate of dino medals, in hope I would pick a vivosaur to keep me company._

 _Obviously I wasn't fighting or digging at the time. He didn't just send me off with a pickaxe as big as I am and said "Have fun!" and left me out on my own._

 _He brought in the crate. He didn't expect me to pick the large carnivorous vivosaur, the one that was accidentally put in the pile. And he certainly didn't expect me to throw a tantrum when he said no. But I kept the medal anyway._

 _And while I still had my nanny, and now Mapo, they both together still couldn't substitute as parents._

I got up quickly, sweat dotting my forehead. It was a dream, I was right.

 _"You okay there, buddy ol' pal?"_

I looked to see the Mapo medal on the table, and smiled.

Just great.

While he wasn't a parent, he was my friend. My only friend. And I wouldn't switch his place, ever.

 **A/N: Yeah, I'm in the mood. I'll be completely honest I was on my laptop for 6 hours writing and re-reading my fanfic as well as reading other FFC fics to get me in the mood for this. I really want this story to be a success, it's taken me years to get this story moving. Believe it or not but I created this story in 2013 but only just got around to sending it off. Mainly because someone got in my way with theft and I gave up for a while. Any ways, I hope your ready for my glorious return!**

 **-Moona**


	12. Are You Okay?

**A/N: Hello my friends. Sorry for not updating, I'm really bad at that. They said I should be able to go home Febuary 18, but going any where is going to be difficult. I also won't be on AS much medicine. Thank you all so much for keeping me company.**

I set the money aside. Things are a bit too crazy for now. I let my hair out of its usual side-ponytail. Dino actually learned how to put my hair up before I did. I used to cry because I couldn't get it right... How stupid.

I suddenly felt a breeze and all my hair blew into my mouth and eyes. What a typical girl thing. I turned around to see the window open.

 _"Was that like that before?"_ I heard a voice in my head ask. I couldn't tell who it was, I guess I wasn't paying attention.

All of a sudden I saw two yellow puffs peeking over the windowsill, and soon a panting Pauleen tumbled into the apartment.

Okay... What the hell?

"Pauleen? What are you doing?" I said. I wasn't sure what emotion should be in my voice right now. Confused, mad, both?

"I forgot my key, dummy! I tried messaging you on your pager but I don't know what the hell your email is!" She yelled as if it was my own fault.

I have been on this island for a week. So far I have my psycho braggart masked roommate who is probably going to rob me, a strange rich prodigy kid, many fan girls of said kid, and a strange old fat man who keeps almost dying. Wow. I have a lot to say in that letter to Dino.

After that she just stomped into the bathroom. Minutes later I heard water from the shower running.

Which reminds me, I need a bath in the morning. My hair was quite greasy from it being dried out in the island's heat all day, and I could feel it against my forehead. Gross.

With a quick change of clothes, I hopped into bed.

 **-~|Transition brought to you by: Mom. Thanks Mom!|~-**

Training, training, and more training.

I really want to be good at something. And I've always wanted that something to be special and unique. Something that I can stand out from everyone else with.

Yeah, I could be a singer, or a photographer. But those things are slowly becoming more and more common. Fossil fighting, however, is a special thing that only occurs in certain areas.

It cost so much money for my foster family to spend to get me here. And I'm making use of the time before summer ends and I have to go back.

I was heading back to the Cleaning Room. Strange, I haven't seen any hyper crazy fangirls today, nor Rupert himself, for that matter. Even for being fairly famous he wanders around like a normal person while a crowd follows him.

I wonder where he could be? I suppose it's none of my business..

 _"Hey, we don't have anything to do..."_ I heard Kaze in my head.

And..?

 _"Let's hunt him down like prey!"_ Kaze finished.

I think your inner animal is coming out. But, I suppose I could. Ahem, let me channel my inner fangirl..

... It's not working.

 _"Let me help you."_

I let Kaze out and she shrunk herself so her head didn't go through the roof and destroy the station.

I'm sure I look a bit weird. People usually don't have their vivosaurs out like this..

Kaze started sniffing the air, like Rupert was actually hiding prey.

Out of curiosity, what does Rupert smell like according to you?

 _"Cologne, leather, and salt."_

Salt?

 _"I don't know! That's just what he smells like!"_

Fair enough.

After searching for a while on Cranial, we decided he wasn't on the island. So we headed for the dorm buildings.

Not sure which one he was in, we just started with the closest boy's dorm.

I hope I don't look like a creep walking in the boy's dorm alone, besides my reptile walking next to me.

Immediately, Kaze picked up something. She was walking up the stairs, up and up.

We walked past one floor where we saw a poor maid cleaning up the aftermath of a toilet paper war.

Finally, we reached the top floor, figures he's on the floor with the most security.

We were stopped by what looked like a staff member, saying we couldn't continue without one of the guests themselves, so we had to retreat.

Humph, guess we'll just have to leave it. Come on Kaze! I shouted in my head.

 _"Or... We could develope a plan.."_

After much arguing, planning, tears, and bloodshed, I was scaling the building.

Many window shades were open, but they either didn't have Rupert in them or they were empty.

Where's a Harry Potter invisibility cloak when you need one!?

I came across a window with the shade down, I put my ear up to it, I heard rustling, but no words were being spoken.

I swear, I paid to get in this park and if I get kicked out of it...

 _"Ok, how do we get in?"_ Kaze asked.

I though you had thought of that?

God dammit.

I heard the click of the window, and I held onto one of the bricks like my life depended on it, cause honestly, it did.

"Would you care to explain what your doing at this moment? I didn't take you as the 'fangirl' type. And yes, I hate that word." A surprisingly calm Rupert asked as his head popped out of the window.

Did he deal with this often? Actually.. that's not that surprising.

"Well, haha, you see.." What do you say at a time like this!?

"As you are about to fall and meet your death, would you like to come in?"

"Yes please."

Rupert stepped away from the window, allowing me to fall into the room.

How did Pauleen manage that?

I looked around, the room seemed a lot more.. luxurious. Yet, it seemed he wasn't using half the room.

"Now, I'd like an explanation. Please and thank you." Rupert said, still keeping his composure.

"Well, you see... Uh, you weren't around? So... uh..."

"You tried to break into my private room past security." Rupert finished, harshly true.

"Yeah, it sounds pretty bad, huh.." I sighed. I sat on his floor, legs crossed and head in my hands. Rupert sat across from me.

"Usually, I would have you sent you out of here by now. But, I will admit, you have been nice to me and the only girl who doesn't scream when in my presence. So I give you credit for that."

I smiled at him.

"Oh, uh-"

"However." He cut me off. "I still don't consider you a 'friend.' I don't deal with such things. All I ask is that you get out of here." He gestured to the door.

"But, I still don't know why you've been hiding all day-"

"Out."

He stood up, and walked to the door, and I followed. He opened it, and sighed.

"Thank you for your concern but I'm fine on my own." His eyes seemed to gloss up. Maybe I brought up something I wasn't supposed to. I think I have just made matters worse.

I nodded, and walked away to my own apartment. 

**A/N: Yo, yo! Thanks for reading. Sorry for any mistakes. I'm** **still quite loopy. Can anyone edit this chapter for me? If anyone has the time and is willing, I can PM you the chapter. Otherwise I can always edit it later. But if you could, if greatly appreciate it.** **(Already edited by. hereforphanfiction)**

 **-Moona**


	13. Bishounen

As I walked over to the girls dorms I repeated what I just did in my head... I scaled a building, attempted to stalk Rupert through his window, getting caught and jumped into said window, and was kicked out.

I can't help but worry when he had been no where to be seen all day. While Rupert is anti-social, he still is noticed daily strolling the islands.

Without realizing it, I reached my dorm as soon a curfew struck, at 11PM. I see Pauleen in bed already. I didn't feel tired, physically. My mind itself, however, was exhausted. I stripped from my blue jumpsuit and traded into a night gown. But instead of going to bed, I plopped myself in the small kitchen chair and stared out the window.

I looked down at the ground of the plaza, the fountains were turned off, there was a light breeze sending the tree branches brushing against the buildings. A sudden "WHIRRR"ing made me jump, I turned around to see Pauleen turning on a fan that was on her side of the room. She fell asleep again quickly without acknowledging me at all.

I return my gaze out the window to see Rupert wandering over to the heleport.

I wonder where you're going with that face of yours. It's a shame no one is holding your hand... I would be lying if I denied Rupert wasn't, ahem, attractive. I understand why girls follow him wherever he goes. But he has a story behind him, one that I want to understand.

I head out the door in my pajamas and listen to my feet patter against the stairs. I rush through the lobby and chase after Rupert. I find him sitting on a bench, staring at the 'H' painted on the ground.

I sit on the bench next to him, surprising him, he shot his head up and looked at me.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"It's a Friday night and I'm a little bored." I lied. "Don't be shy, you have no reason the not say hello." I poked at him.

He shook his head. "Don't tease me."

It's funny when he's nervous and looks anywhere that isn't my face. He stutters when I laugh.

"What are you doing here?" I repeat his question.

"Waiting for my dad's company helicopter. Apparently there's something I need to see. I'll be back by the afternoon tomorrow. It looks as I have come a bit early however..."

"Well as long as you have time, wanna go stargaze?

"Being caught breaking rules will surely hurt the company's reputation."

"Who says we're going to get caught?" I stood up. "You don't want boring memories, do you?" I reach out my hand to him.

With a bit of hesitation, he accepts, and I pull him up. We walk over to where we were definitely not supposed to be after curfew, the dock.

We dangle our legs over the edge. I kick them back and forth while looking up at the most recognizable constellation, the big dipper. I look over at Rupert, at the same time he looks at me.

"The stars are aligned." He says.

"You think the universe is telling us something?"

"In another fate, maybe."

I pause to think.

 _Out of curiosity, what does Rupert smell like according to you?_

 _"Cologne, leather, and salt."_

 _Salt?_

 _"I don't know! That's just what he smells like!"_

I look down at Rupert's wrinkled sleeves. Hmm..

"I'd like to go jump on Saturn's wings..." He said suddenly.

"I'd like to as well... someday." I sigh, knowing it will never happen.

"Is it.. weird that I feel.. vulnerable, around you?"

"Vulnerable, what do you mean?"

"Like I don't have to talk professionally all the time, like I have been for the longest time. It makes me feel like a part of me is missing, but I enjoy it never-the-less."

"Maybe that part of you is negative, everyone has flaws. I don't think there is anything to worry about for now." I respond.

We continue to sit in silence, comfortable in just being in another person's presence.

I swear I close my eyes for a split second, but when I open them, it's black. I turn my head in different directions for color, and I find Rupert still there.

I feel something cold, and suddenly I can't breathe. I open my eyes again and find everything is blurry.

I fell in the ocean!

I try to move to swim up, but I keep sinking down and down. The water is so cold, I can't bring myself to move.

Surely Rupert will do something, he won't just sit and watch, would he? Jeez Dina, you've known the guy for a week and you act like your great friends.

I hear something swishing through the water, like a sail of some sort, and I'm lifted out of the water. I feel cold, not knowing what was happening, I feel dead.

But I'm fully alive, to my relief. I look to see Rupert, but, he looked a lot different than he did.

I shuffle back, scared.

 **A/N: I'm fully aware that this chapter is very short. But I feel like too much has happened in this chapter and if I were to keep going.. it would be a mess. The next chapter should be exciting though!**

 **-Moona**


End file.
